First Daughter: Catch me before I fall
by Harri B
Summary: The first daughter, Sam is back at Redman with Mia and James. When a fellow classmate decides he wants to date Samantha and she says no, he kidnaps Sam. The race is on to find the First Daughter. Will they find her in time or are they too late?


**Disclaimer: First Daughter doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue! It belongs to the cast and crew and everyone else associated with the movie.**

**A\N: This is my First Daughter fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter two, so enjoy!**

_White House, U.S.A,_

Samantha Mackenzie or Sam as she preferred to be called zipped the final suitcase shut. Tomorrow, she would be returning to Redman for another year of learning. She was so distracted; she didn't hear someone enter her room until they spoke.

"Hey sweetie."

Sam turned to see her father, the president of the United States, James Mackenzie standing there with chocolate cake in his hand.

"Hey dad," Sam greeted with a smile.

President Mackenzie sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, followed by Sam. He kissed her head and handed her a fork before he placed the chocolate cake between them.

"Are you looking forward to returning to school tomorrow?" President Mackenzie asked.

"I am," Sam replied. "I'm just going to miss this place, so much."

"Well honey, you know you could still go to Georgetown. Live at home for free, free food, get your laundry done," President Mackenzie said watching as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I didn't choose a school three thousand miles away for nothing," Sam said with a mischievous grin.

President Mackenzie chuckled. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Sam asked concerned.

"It's James," President Mackenzie said, talking about his Secret Service agent James Lansome, also known as Sam's boyfriend.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked.

"He's fine sweetheart," President Mackenzie reassuringly said. "With you, Agents Bock and Dylan back at Redman, I have decided to send James with you. He will be enrolling as a student, but he will also be acting as one of your bodyguards. The main reason I'm sending James with you is because I want you to have some independence without having the pressure of the first daughter on your shoulders. I know that dance at that club was partly my fault-"

"-Dad."

"-No Sam," President Mackenzie said cutting off his daughter. "I put too much pressure on you and the whole thing with James was my fault. I just love you sweetheart; I just wanted to protect you."

Sam threw her arms around President Mackenzie.

"I know dad. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I love you," Sam acknowledged.

"I love you too sweetheart. Sam, promise me one thing. Have fun this semester with James, Mia and your other friends."

"I will dad," Sam said throwing him a smile.

President Mackenzie stood up.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

_The next morning, White House Gardens,_

President Mackenzie, First Lady Mackenzie and Sam stood on the steps of the White House doing a press conference.

"President Mackenzie, why do you think your administration has finally found its way back to the American people?" a reporter asked.

"My daughter is the reason this administration has found its way back home," President Mackenzie said throwing a smile at Sam who was smiling at the reporters. "She explained to me that the American people would like to see more things and that this administration was only interested in meeting deadlines and quotas and that we had forgot about the people it truly benefits, the American people. Thank you."

"The president has no more time for questions, thank you," one of President Mackenzie spokesperson said.

The band started playing 'Hail to the chief' as Sam, President Mackenzie, First Lady Mackenzie, Liz and some other members of the President and First Lady's team boarded the helicopter ready to take them to Air Force One.

A couple of hours later, the limo Sam, her dad and her mom were in pulled to a stop outside Sam's dorm at Redman. Sam looked out of the window in despair. Once again her going back to college had resulted in media frenzy.

The president and the First Lady both glanced at their daughter with concern. They knew how much Sam hated all the attention that this life brought and her wish for a normal life. But no matter how much Sam hated this life, she gracefully took it on her shoulders.

'Hail to the chief' began playing and the President spoke.

"It's game time," he said with a smile as the door opened and he stepped out followed by the first lady and Sam.

The moment Sam got out of the car; people were cheering and taking photos. She stopped and posed for a couple of photographs with her parents before walking into the building.

"Has Sam still got her roommate from last year?" First Lady Mackenzie asked.

"Yes," Liz replied. "Mia is stuck in traffic. Her ETA is fifteen minutes."

"I could never live without a minute to minute plan," First Lady Mackenzie said shaking her head.

Sam and her dad glanced at each other with a smile on their lips before walking into Sam and Mia's dorm room.

Everyone looked around the room. It had two beds, a brown wardrobe, two chest of drawers, two desks and a window. The walls were beige like a doctor's office and the floor was blue lino.

President Mackenzie placed some of the Louis Vuitton bags on one of the beds and Sam picked them up.

"Dad, Mia's going to have to share with me again. At least, she should get the good bed," Sam said dumping the bags on her bed.

Liz looked at the President who nodded and Liz turned to the other members of staff who walked out of the room followed by Liz who shut the door behind her.

After a moment of silence, President Mackenzie broke the silence.

"You know sweetie-"President Mackenzie said before being cut off by Sam.

"-No dad, I will not go to Georgetown," Sam said.

"You're just as stubborn as usual," President Mackenzie said laughing.

The door opened and Liz walked back in.

"Excuse Mr President, it's time," Liz quietly said.

"Already?" Sam asked. As much as she wanted her freedom, she didn't want her parents to leave just yet.

President Mackenzie just nodded and walked out of the room. The First Lady smiled at her daughter, before placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and leading her out of the room.

Sam and her parents posed for more photographs on the steps of Sam's dorm.

"Sam, remember to change your bed sheets once a week and it's your time," First Lady Mackenzie explained. "Come here," she pulled Sam into her arms and hugged her.

After a couple of moments, mother and daughter broke apart, both had a smile on their face. Sam nodded before turning to her dad and hugging him.

"Be a good kid," President Mackenzie said placing a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"I will be," Sam replied with a mischievous grin.

"Sam, when you graduate I promise we will spend a whole day together."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "A whole day, a whole twenty four hours," she asked in disbelief.

"A whole twenty four hours, I promise," President Mackenzie reassuringly said.

"O.k. dad," Sam said nodding.

"Mr. President, we need to leave," another one of his staff said.

"O.k.," President Mackenzie said taking his wife's hand. "It's time to go. See you soon sweetie."

"Bye Dad, bye Mom," Sam replied watching as her parents walked down the stairs waving and got into the waiting limo.

Sam watched as the limo pulled off and let out a breath of air. A smile appeared across her lips as the reality of what was happening hit home. _Freedom._

**A\N: I hope you all liked the first chapter and it wasn't dull. Here is a preview of chapter two.**

"Come on Sam, come party with us," Mia begged.

"I can't, I have a thing with the chancellor tonight," Sam quietly muttered as she hung up her coat in the wardrobe.

Mia laughed. "Whatever floats your boat Mackenzie, I'll catch you later."

"See you Mia," Sam replied as Mia walked out of the room.

Sam glanced at her the schedule that Liz had given her and then at her watch. Damn she had to hurry oh she would be late for her meeting.

_So much for freedom._

**A\N: Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
